


Increíble Tutorial Slash de Berlynn Wohl Para Gente Cool

by TraduccionesMM (theonemaye)



Category: Escribir, Meta - Fandom
Genre: Berlynn Wohl, Bloqueo de escritor, Ensayo, Guía para escribir, M/M, Meta, Slash, Traducción, Writer's Block, tutorial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/TraduccionesMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guía para escritores de slash novatos, para afinar tus habilidades y aumentar tu confianza. Más o menos centrado en BBC Sherlock, pero aplicable a cualquier fandom</p><p>Original de <a href="http://goo.gl/pFzp3P">berlynn_wohl</a> (Berlynn Wohl’s Awesome Slash Tutorial For Cool People) disponible <a href="http://goo.gl/d3Siju">aquí</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Increíble Tutorial Slash de Berlynn Wohl Para Gente Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Berlynn Wohl’s Awesome Slash Tutorial For Cool People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298189) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> **Traducción autorizada**. Si vas a utilizar algo de esta guía, por favor da los créditos correspondientes ;)

**Increíble Tutorial Slash de Berlynn Wohl Para Gente Cool**

Hola, mi nombre es Berlynn Wohl. He escrito slash durante diez años en cinco fandoms distintos: U2, El Señor de los Anillos, Star Trek, Mystery Science Theater 3000 y BBC Sherlock. Puedes encontrar todo mi trabajo [aquí en AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl).

Leyendo las entradas off-topic en el [Sherlock kinkmeme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/tag/off%20topic%20by%20nature), noté un montón de comentarios de autores nacientes que estaban ansiosos a causa de sus primeros fics. Estaban trabados, preocupados de que sus caracterizaciones fueran mal recibidas, o simplemente no podían escribir a sus personajes yéndose a la cama.

Así que decidí escribir algunos de mis pensamientos acerca del proceso de escritura de slash, esperando con esto poder guiar y alentar a los nuevos escritores de slash y quizás también entretener a los más experimentados y a cualquiera que disfrute de mi trabajo. A pesar de que tiene un tono muy instructivo, la verdad yo solo quiero decirle a los escritores novatos que «Sí, es trabajo duro, incluso para las personas que lo hacen parecer fácil. Si tu porno se niega a aparecer mágicamente, _eso está bien_ ».

Este tutorial está basado sólo en mi experiencia personal y no está destinado a ser una guía autoritaria o un libro-de-reglas. Su propósito es motivar  a la gente, no desmotivarlos al implicar que sólo hay una forma correcta de hacerlo.

El énfasis de este ensayo está en el fanfiction slash. También hay bastante en él para escritores de gen, creo yo, pero lo que en realidad me propuse fue animar a cualquiera que esté nervioso de escribir porno.

Le doy la bienvenida a los que quieran comentar con sus propias sugerencias y experiencias.

 

**Tabla de Contenido**

I. Preparándote para escribir

  A. Lee acerca de sexo  
  B. Lee slash  
  C. Tu fandom

II. En sus marcas, listos, ¡PORNO!

   A. El caballo de Michelangelo  
   B. «¿De dónde vienen tus ideas?» «Si lo supiera, iría hasta allá»  
      1. Pasando el porno de tu cabeza y ~~hasta tu auto~~ hacia el papel  
         a. Nunca dejes escapar una idea  
      2. Escribiendo el primer borrador  
         a. Siéntate, antes de que te caigas  
         b. Sólo sigue escribiendo hasta que llegues al porno  
         c. ¿Exactamente qué tan realista quieres que sea el sexo?  
         d. Quiero que mi fic lleve a la gente «a la cama». ¿Cómo me puedo asegurar de ello?  
         e. Puedes escribir de lo que sabes (incluso si eres virgen)  
         f. Ten el canon a la mano todo el tiempo  
         g.  Bloqueo de escritor. O «GAAAGHH NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO»  
      3. Revisar (y revisar y revisar y revisar)  
         a. El Botón de Ampliación  
         b. ¿Aún es caliente mi porno?

III. Termínalo, etiquétalo, shippealo. (Bueno, imagino que primero lo tienes que shippear, no…)

   A. ¿Cómo sé que lo que estoy a punto de publicar no enardecerá a las masas?  
   B. Cómo estigmatizar tu fic antes de que alguien lea una palabra de él.

IV. Ahora eres un escritor de slash. ¿Qué pasa después?

V. Conclusión

 

** I. Preparándote Para Escribir **

Esta sección te ayudará a crear una base firme sobre la cual construir tu torre de porno.

  **A. Lee acerca de sexo**

Esto es algo que yo creo que todos deberían hacer por igual, porque fomenta el comportamiento sensato y responsable, pero para los propósitos de este tutorial, si quieres comunicar a otras personas ideas acerca de sexo tú deberías saber bastante acerca de sexo para empezar.

Cuando yo era adolescente, me metía en los áticos de mis familiares y en cualquier otro lugar en el que ellos acumularan sus colecciones de libros  con décadas de antigüedad, y robaba sus libros sexuales. Mi razonamiento era que ellos probablemente nunca abrirían esas cajas otra vez, y que incluso si lo hacían y se daban cuenta de que _El Placer del Sexo, Todo lo que Siempre Quisiste Saber Acerca del Sexo_ y _La Mujer Sensual_ no estaban, ¿qué iban a hacer al respecto?

Esa era, simplemente, mi manera rara y muy «siglo veinte» de acumular conocimiento. En estos tiempos es más fácil  que nunca poner tus manos sobre manuales sexuales. Si estás quebrado/a, ve a la tienda de libros usados. Si estás realmente quebrado/a, ve a la biblioteca. Si estás bajo supervisión paterna, trata con Google Books.

E incluso si tú, como yo, estás planeando escribir acción caliente entre dos hombres, no hace daño que leas libros de contenido meramente hétero como los antes nombrados, para desarrollar un conocimiento más comprensivo acerca de:

\- Cómo funciona el sexo, anatómicamente, biológicamente y químicamente.

\- Cómo han cambiado las actitudes culturales acerca del sexo en los últimos cincuenta años.

\- Por qué la gente tiene sexo, cómo se siente con ello y las experiencias que ellos eligen compartir.

\- Complicaciones y dificultades emocionales y físicas que el sexo puede causar.

\- Cosas básicas y mundanas como cuáles sustancias son preferibles para usarlas como lubricante, cuáles son aceptables sólo de ser necesario y cuales son un gran NO.

Ser un lector prolífico te ayudará a cada paso del camino cuando estés escribiendo. Como dice el dicho, cuando escribes tomando cosas de una sola fuente eres un plagiario, pero cuando escribes tomando cosas de un _centenar_ de fuentes, eres —adivina qué— un escritor. Una cabeza llena de datos sexuales es la mejor base sobre la cual construir tu propio porno.

Otros libros que han influenciado (algunas veces de forma inesperada) mis fics incluyen _Gay Ideas, A Queer Reader, A History of Sexual Customs, Everything You Know About Sex Is Wrong, A Billion Wicked Thoughts, The Guide to Getting It On, The Joy of Gay Sex_ y _The Gay Kama Sutra._

 

_ _

**No escribiste tu reporte de la Batalla de Agincourt sin haber leído primero un montón de libros acerca de eso, ¿o sí?**

**Oh, ¿lo hiciste? Ehhm…**

 

También hay páginas web (como [Minotaur’s Sex Tips For Slash Writers](https://www.squidge.org/minotaur/classic/eroc.html)) que proveen guías paso a paso de cómo funciona el sexo gay. La página de Minotaur es genial, pero yo soy anticuada y pienso que los libros son encantadores y a veces cuando sólo estás curioseando sin buscar ninguna información específica, te tropiezas con cosas útiles que nunca hubieras pensado buscar en primer lugar.

 

**B. Lee slash**

Si eres escritor/a de slash, entonces leer slash se convertirá en más que un pasatiempo destinado a mandarte derechito «a la cama». Cada historia será una experiencia de aprendizaje. Mientras más leas, más comenzarás a formar un Gestalt en tu mente: ¿cómo está estructurado el slash? ¿Cuáles premisas son ubicuas y cuáles son específicas para ciertos fandoms? ¿Cuáles palabras o frases son usadas en exceso? Notarás tendencias en cómo son tratados ciertos temas, cómo son interpretados los personajes, líneas argumentales y conflictos comunes, etc.

Y mientras más leas, será más probable que comiences a tomar decisiones acerca de tus propios fics basándote en lo que ya está allá afuera. Esto será tratado más profundamente en la sección «El caballo de Michelangelo».

También puede que encuentres útil y alentador el leer [meta-works](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Meta), que son ensayos _acerca_ de slash. (¡Cómo el que estás leyendo justo ahora!). Leer acerca de cómo los productores y consumidores de slash han operado, se han comunicado y han prosperado a través de los últimos cincuenta años puede ser muy inspirador, y de nuevo, ¡nunca hace daño saber mucho acerca de algunas cosas!

Por último, cuando lees slash tú, por necesidad, absorberás información acerca de dónde están las bases de datos de fics, quienes son los escritores más populares (o notorios) y cómo funciona el fandom en general. Lo que me lleva a…

 

**C. Tu fandom**

Aprender acerca de la cultura de tu fandom va de la mano con leer slash. La gente tiende a  merodear por un tiempo cuando se enganchan de un nuevo programa de TV o de alguna película o banda, y eso es bueno. Merodear es cuando simplemente observas y absorbes la cultura de un fandom. Descubrirás dónde están las fuentes de fanfiction más grandes, cuáles son los ships más populares y cuál es el ánimo del fandom en general. (¿Amistoso? ¿Unido? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Viejo? ¿Joven? ¿Balcanizado? ¿Demente? ¿Inflamable?). Si te has tropezado con un fandom tan enorme como, por ejemplo, El Señor de los Anillos, puede que consigas grupos disidentes de un ship en particular que llegan a ser tan grandes como otros fandoms al completo.

A medida que consumes los catálogos de referencia de fan fiction, art y meta, verás cómo algunos participantes mejoran y crecen con el paso del tiempo, otros pierden interés en el fandom y desaparecen lentamente, y cómo otros más todavía están tratando de modificar su estatus/notoriedad dentro del fandom. (Todo lo que voy a decir sobre este tema es: Nunca encajará si lo fuerzas). Verás a participantes descarriados ser encarrilados de un manotazo, y por consiguiente aprenderás qué comportamientos no son tolerados. Verás a productores de fanwork ser elevados a un estatus casi divino por sus contribuciones, y en consecuencia puede que encuentres un nivel de creatividad al cual aspirar. (Y puede que veas cómo le ocurren estas dos cosas a los mismos individuos).

Y cada vez que te mudas a otro fandom, tienes que repetir este paso. Asumir que tu trabajo y persona serán recibidos en tu nuevo fandom de la misma forma que era en el viejo puede hacerte empezar con el pie equivocado con tus nuevos compañeros. Merodear nunca deja de ser una parte vital del proceso.

Esto es especialmente cierto si tu fandom o ship es, por cualquier razón, defensivo o un «grupo interno-grupo externo». Lo he visto pasar en ships que son considerados «inquietantes» (como el incesto o interespecies). Puede que descubras que los seguidores de esa pareja son recelosos con los desconocidos, más sensibles a las burlas y cautelosos de cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar el delicado equilibrio de su sub-sub-sub-grupo. Merodear es la primera y mejor manera de mostrar tu respeto y ganar favores.

¡Muy bien, niños! Ya leyeron, absorbieron y merodearon.  Ahora es momento de poner palabras en una página.

 

** II. En sus marcas, listos, ¡PORNO! **

Me han dicho que escribo grandiosas primeras frases y grandiosas últimas frases. Mi respuesta es, «Demonios, esas son fáciles. Son las setecientas oraciones en medio las que son difíciles.»

Vamos a dar nuestros primeros pasos tentativos hacia la creación esas oraciones intermedias.

  **A. El caballo de Michelangelo**

Casi borro esta sección cuando estaba editando este tutorial, porque es una manera un poco negativa de comenzar. Pero el hecho es que incluso los mejores fandoms tienen puntos débiles, e incluso la mejor escritura tiene lugar para mejoras. Esto aplica en el mundo profesional, también: Stephen King admite abiertamente que sus libros son el McDonald’s de la literatura. Puede que JK Rowling haya usado su talento para convertirse en la mujer más rica del mundo, pero nunca consiguió superar su mayor debilidad: adverbios. En fin, esta sección se trata de utilizar las cosas que al leer te «apagan», para ayudarte a crear cosas que «enciendan».

Como mencioné antes, si tienes la intención de escribir slash, notarás cómo te vuelves más crítico a la hora de leerlo. Verás que ciertos términos o frases son usadas o abusadas. Te darás más cuenta de las premisas cansonas y de las erróneas interpretaciones de personajes que distraen nuestro disfrute. En resumen: mata-pasiones. Todo esto será simplemente una opinión, por supuesto; la basura de un lector es el tesoro de otro. Pero lo que importa por el momento es que _tú_ sientas que si eres forzado una vez más a leer la misma florida descripción de los ojos azules de un personaje en particular, vomitarás sobre tus zapatos.

Entonces… Cuenta la leyenda que alguien le preguntó a Michelangelo cómo se las arregló para convertir un gran bloque de mármol en un caballo. Michelangelo respondió que fue muy sencillo: él simplemente cortó todo el mármol que _no_ lucía como un caballo. Y después probablemente se fue a tener sexo con otro hombre. Así que es una doble inspiración.

Tu primer enfoque hacia _qué_ escribir puede que sea el de pensar de que _no_ escribir. Puede que te digas a ti mismo, «No voy a escribir OTRO FIC MÁS donde [personaje] es [cualidad errada]. Voy a escribir que es [caracterización opuesta], ¡como se lo merece!». O, alternativamente, «Estoy cansado de que [dos personajes] siempre tengan su primera vez [antes/durante/después] [evento]. ¡Quiero escribir una historia en la que lo hagan por primera vez cuando [evento completamente original]!»

Querer mejorar las premisas/el fanon puede ser un poderoso motivador. Pero te advierto: nadie quiere a un escritor que se pare en medio del fandom a proclamar que está allí para salvar el día. ¡Por favor, _salva_ el día, claro que sí! Pero deja que otros emitan ese juicio. Yo lo aprendí a la manera difícil, años atrás, en los días antes del Anon, y fui exiliada para siempre de un ship bastante exclusivo. *derrama una lágrima solitaria*

 

**B. «¿De dónde vienen tus ideas?» «Si lo supiera, iría hasta allá»**

Hay maneras de obtener ideas para tu slash. La primera es la más fácil, asumiendo que tu fandom tiene uno: ¡el kinkmeme! Los kinkmemes están rebosantes de ideas. Sólo googlea «[tu fandom] kinkmeme» y lee hasta que encuentres alguna publicación que ~te hable~.

De hecho, si eres ambicioso o tipo-A, como yo, puede que quieras crear una hoja de cálculo o base de datos con cada prompt que veas y creas que puedas querer desarrollar, incluyendo el Sitio y la Página en la que encontraste cada uno, para tener una fácil referencia dentro de un mes o de un año cuando, efectivamente, lo escribas.

Pero tal vez tu fandom no tiene un kinkmeme. O tal vez esa simplemente no es la forma en la que trabajas; quieres sorprender al mundo con tus conceptos originales. Esto es a lo que yo llamo «la manera antigua», y requiere un poco más de trabajo.

Cuando yo decidí escribir slash por primera vez, cree un [fic épico de 17000 palabras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/281597) detallando las aventuras sexuales de Bono y the Edge durante un periodo de veinte años. Uno podría decir «Eso es realmente ambicioso para una novata», pero la verdad es, ¡que yo pensé que ese sería el único fic que escribiría nunca! Lo abarroté con cada idea obscena que se me ocurrió a lo largo de entre seis u ocho meses, asumiendo que una vez que lo hiciera, habría expulsado de mi sistema la necesidad-de-porno y  pasaría a realizar la siguiente actividad.

Ja. Ja. Ja. Después de ese primer fic, pasé a escribir 60000 palabras más acerca de Bono y the Edge. Luego escribí 56000 palabras de Spock y McCoy. Por el amor de dios, escribí 18000 acerca de Joel y Mike de MST3K, ¡y ellos sólo se vieron por cinco minutos en el canon! (fans del Mystrade, anímense). Y todo esto fue antes del kinkmeme. Nadie me había hecho peticiones (excepto la de escribir más, lo que fue bueno saber), nadie me había arrojado ideas. Yo simplemente no. Podía. Parar. De. Escribir. Porno.

 _Okay, muy bien por ti, Berlynn, eres una incansable máquina de porno. ¿Qué hay conmigo? No puedo pensar en nada._ Bueno, aquí hay algunos lugares de los cuales he obtenido ideas en los últimos diez años:

 ***¿Y después qué pasó?** Probablemente el punto de partida más popular para el slash. ¿Esa mirada llena de significado que dos personajes se dirigieron el uno al otro justo al final del episodio? ¿Los dos miembros de la banda que salieron del escenario con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro después del encore? ¿El grupo de soldados que tuvieron conversaciones profundas y reveladoras alrededor del fuego antes de retirarse a sus respectivos sacos de dormir? Bueno, ¿ _después_ qué pasó?

 ***A es por Anal, B es por Bondage, C es por Condones…** Esta es una buena forma de empezar si tienes alguna clase de manual sexual a la mano. Algunas veces, yo simplemente hojeo un libro y me digo a mí misma «Bueno, todavía no he escrito de alguien nalgueando a otro alguien. Hagámoslo». Un buen remedio para el eterno blues de «Pieza A es introducida dentro de la Pieza B otra vez».

 ***¿Qué traería un personaje a la cama?** Esta es una buena si alguien en el fic es un poco raro. ¿Cómo aborda el sexo? Tal vez un friki de la ciencia traería un juguete sexual hecho-en-casa, o un lubricante de su propia creación (si los resultados son estratosféricamente eróticos o hilarantemente embarazosos, eso depende de ti). Un personaje que sea ratón de biblioteca, perfeccionista o tipo-A podría detener los procedimientos constantemente para poder ir a chequear su _Kama Sutra Deluxe Ilustrado_. El vocalista principal de la banda podría traer una cámara, siendo —como tienden a ser los vocalistas principales— incapaz de _no_ ser un artista por cinco benditos minutos. Y un hobbit probablemente traería comida.

 ***Universos Alternos (AU)/Crossovers.** Cuando veo peticiones de crossovers en el kinkmeme, tienden a ser del tipo «Yo sólo quiero ver qué pasa si Sherlock conoce a House». No hay nada de malo en ello. Pero cuando yo escribí una serie de AUs presentando a Bono y a the Edge, específicamente _no_ incluí ningún personaje de esos otros universos. Yo veía _Red Dwarf_ y pensaba _¿Qué pasaría si Bono y Edge cayeran enfermos de esa gripe que hace que tus alucinaciones se manifiesten físicamente?_ Sentía que ese concepto tenía más potencial que «¿Cómo se la llevarían Rimmer y Bono?» (Respuesta: Probablemente igual que como se la llevaría con Ace Rimmer, así que ya alguien lo debe haber hecho).

 ***Modo Pesadilla: Escribe algo que te incomode.** Esto debe haberte pasado a ti como me ha pasado a mí. Ves que tu autor favorito publicó un nuevo fic. Vas a leerlo y, sorpresa, ¡tiene algo que te incomoda! Pero estás ~extrañamente hipnotizado~, porque tu autor favorito es tu favorito por una razón y la prosa continúa siendo irresistible a pesar del contenido. Cuando esto me ha sucedido a mí, a menudo voy y también escribo de ese algo, pensando «Demonios, si fulano/a puede volver erótico ese algo, tal vez no es tan inquietante después de todo. Tal vez es, ya sabes, sólo erótico». Rétate a ti mismo a escribir algo «desagradable» de una manera en la que ya no te haga pensar en ello como desagradable. Podrías terminar cambiando la forma de pensar de los demás, también.

 

 **1.** **Pasando el porno de tu cabeza y ~~hasta tu auto~~ hacia el papel**

Digo «hacia el papel»; soy de la vieja escuela y escribo mis primeros borradores con papel y pluma.

Algunas personas van directamente a sus teclados y eso está perfectamente bien, pero si estás usando determinado método y tienes problemas para que salgan las palabras, quizás quieras cambiar a otro método, a ver si eso ayuda. Yo encuentro más difícil transcribir de una vez el primer borrador. Así que primero lo escribo a mano.

¿Otra buena razón para escribir en papel? Si estás en la computadora, puede que tengas preguntas acerca de cómo se escribe una palabra o la secuencia de los eventos canon y te metas a internet para buscar la respuesta, y BAM, has perdido seis horas viendo Tropos de TV y no tienes ningún fic escrito. Eso no pasará si estás sólo tú, una pluma y un papel.

De ser posible, mantén todo el tiempo una pluma en tu mano y un papel cerca de ti (¿todo el tiempo?), para que…

**a. Nunca dejes escapar una idea**

Supongo que no tiene que ser pluma y papel. Una aplicación tipo bloc de notas en tu smartphone servirá.

Pero especialmente mantén algo como eso al lado de tu cama. Me lamento por todas esas brillantes ideas, incluso algunas completamente no relacionadas  con porno, que se perdieron porque a alguien se les ocurrieron cinco minutos antes de quedarse dormido, y las olvidó cuando llegó la mañana.

El método es menos importante que la razón detrás de él: no tienes que tener la historia completa en tu cabeza para comenzar a escribir. Si una voz aparece en tu cabeza y es Personaje A suplicándole a Personaje B por algo de polla, toma nota. Si al día siguiente formas una imagen mental de la forma juguetona en la que Personaje B tentaría a Personaje A con la mencionada polla, toma nota también. Muy pronto, tendrás la mitad de tu historia escrita.

Aquí están algunas de mis propias notas:

 

**Así luce mi escritura a mano cuando escribo mientras estoy de costado sobre mi cama, con las luces apagadas.**

 

**Tengo notas como estas desperdigadas por todo el apartamento. Se pone raro cuando mamá me visita.**

 

Okay, eso es grandioso, tengo pilas de notas semi-legibles. Pero tener pilas de notas semi-legibles no es necesariamente la mejor manera de construir un fic. Así que una vez que puedo sentarme en un escritorio, las reescribo todas ordenadamente en papel de rayas, para que luzcan como esto:

 

**El Orfanario del Porno.**

 

 **Spoilers abajo, si no has leído** [ **Sherlock’s Laboratory, Episode 1: Romance** ](http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/13820.html#cutid1)

** **

**Tacho las notas a medida que les encuentro un hogar. El resto se queda ahí, esperando ser utilizadas en algún fic… a veces meses después.**

 

Ahora tengo un pequeño archivo de lenguaje obsceno, imágenes mentales sexys y básicamente un montón de maneras creativas para decir que «cogieron».

Algunas veces, una simple oración inspirará un fic completo. Podría tomar una de estas líneas y escribir mil palabras alrededor de ella, usándola como medio. [Exhibit](http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/1894.html#cutid1) fue esencialmente escrito alrededor de la frustración de John al declarar que «Sherlock, eres la cogida más perezosa que he tenido jamás».

Por otro lado, con frecuencia escribiré un primer borrador y sólo entonces buscaré en mi archivo por pedacitos y trozos que encajen dentro de ese fic en particular. Y otras veces, estas sexy unilíneas simplemente permanecerán sin utilizar hasta la séptima generación.

Guardo ideas de tramas en una lista o conjunto de listas aparte. A menudo, el paso uno para  escribir un fic por completo es escribir toda el argumento en siete a diez frases. Cada sección del fic es una frase, súper simple, agradable, clara y poco intimidante. Luego, en vez de batallar para conseguir una fantástica primera frase, puedo decir «Hoy estoy escribiendo la escena donde tienen sexo en el recinto de animales nocturnos del zoológico. Mañana tal vez escribiré la escena donde se conocen por primera vez».

 

 **El bosquejo de** [ **Sherlock’s Laboratory Episode 2: Intrusion** ](http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/13906.html#cutid1) **. Spoilers si no lo has leído** **.**

** **

**Si estás desesperado por ser capaz de expresar exitosamente el porno que hay en tu cabeza, anímate: el génesis de una escena súper-explícita y de miles de palabras fue esta simple oración:**

**«Sherlock como que se tropieza y cae y accidentalmente tiene sexo con Gogo».**

**2\. Escribiendo el primer borrador**

No voy a pasar mucho tiempo describiendo distintas técnicas estándar para escribir. Puedes encontrar millones de libros repletos de ejercicios de escritura para mejorar tu prosa, y con algo de suerte, slash no es la primera cosa que has intentado escribir. Pero hay una técnica «estándar» que yo creo que vale la pena repetir para aquellos que están batallando específicamente para escribir porno:

 **a.** **Siéntate, antes de que te caigas** **.**

Quizás cuando eras muy pequeño, justo antes de un viaje largo en auto o una salida al supermercado, te dijeron que deberías ir al baño, justo en ese momento. Tú protestarías que no necesitabas ir justo en ese momento, pero, teniendo cuatro años, no podían confiarte esa clase de decisión, así que te dirían que te sentaras en el retrete y que «simplemente lo intentaras».

Esto de hecho se traduce en un buen consejo de escritura. Incluso si no sientes que podrías sentarte justo en este momento y producir mil palabras, si tienes tiempo deberías al menos ir a un lugar agradable con tus instrumentos de escritura e intentarlo. Tal vez dándote quince minutos. Si pasan  quince minutos de sentarte en silencio y no has podido hacerte escribir esa primera frase, entonces levántate y has otra cosa. Pero podrías sorprenderte a ti mismo. Algunas veces todo lo que hace falta es asumir la posición de escritura y te darás cuenta de que sí te sentías con ganas de escribir, después de todo.

 **b.** **Sólo sigue escribiendo hasta que llegues al porno**

 Algunas veces escuché a más de un novato decir: ¡No consigo meter a mis personajes a la cama! Escribo y escribo ¡y simplemente no lo hacen!

Yo pienso que el problema viene de dos cosas: número uno, el escritor sólo está asustado de escribir acerca de sexo. Este tutorial está dedicado a ayudar a que la gente se sienta más cómoda con eso, así que si eso es lo que te pasa, sólo sigue leyendo. La otra razón, pienso yo, es esa  irritante vocecilla en el fondo de tu mente que dice «¿Por qué estás tratando de hacer que estos dos tipos se besen? ¿En serio crees que ellos harían eso?»

Cuando escribí mi primera historia para el fandom de Sherlock, ya tenía treinta y dos fics de otros fandoms con mi firma en ellos. Sabía una cosa o dos. Y sin embargo, me encontré en el mismo viejo aprieto que enfrentar: ¿Por qué van estos dos personajes a tener sexo entre ellos? Uno de ellos es hétero como el que más, el otro es canónicamente asexual.

Incluso aunque ya había leído montones de fics con montones de razones para que Sherlock y John se fueran a la cama, sentí que tenía que tener mi propia razón. No tenía que ser una razón completamente original. Sólo debía tener sentido para mí.

Así que antes de escribir una palabra de slash, escribí un ensayo de una página acerca que por qué John y Sherlock querrían estar juntos. Aquí están algunos extractos:

**...Tal vez el desinterés de SH por el sexo no significa que sea asexual, sino que simplemente no ha conocido a nadie lo suficientemente interesante/digno como para que compita con como El Trabajo sostiene su atención, hasta que aparece JW. Esto puede parecer una premisa romántica bastante utilizada: entraste a mi vida y TODO CAMBIÓ. Pero no es tanto como «Quiero estar contigo porque cuando entraste a mi vida todo cambió». Es más como «Quiero estar contigo porque entrarás a mi vida y las cosas no tienen que cambiar».**

**Desde el principio, SH y JW validan la existencia del otro: JW no quiere ser consentido por un terapeuta; él quiere saber que está bien ser un adicto a la adrenalina. SH dice (sin palabras) exactamente lo que JW ha querido escuchar desde que volvió de Afganistán: «Esto no es una canción de Coldplay y no voy a tratar de “arreglarte” [Fix You], porque tú no estás roto».**

**...No es como si JW encontró algún tipo de interruptor en SH que reza «ASEXUAL - SEXUAL», y él sólo lo accionó en «SEXUAL». En lugar de un interruptor, estoy sugiriendo que él tenía un regulador o un reóstato. SH habría compartimentado el sexo hasta que fuera una pequeña caja tapeada bajo otras cajas compartimentadas en un armario [metafórico], como uno podría enterrar poco a poco una caja de suministros para un pasatiempo que siempre tuvo la intención de probar pero jamás encontró el tiempo o el deseo de hacerlo…**

Después de escribir esto, tuve un camino sobre el cual poner a andar mi tren del porno, para llevarlo a salvo a Pueblo Slash. Cuando llegó el momento de escribir mi primer fic, me decidí a hacer un case-fic, con trama y todo, para ayudarme a llegar a donde quería ir. Se necesitaron seis mil palabras, pero John y Sherlock se masturbaron uno al otro en la sala de estar a su debido tiempo.

Luego de eso, incluso si iba escribir otro tipo de fic por primera vez, el camino hacia el porno era mucho más fácil de transitar.

(P.D. No intento ofender a nadie que sea asexual en la vida real con la sugerencia anterior de que Sherlock «no es realmente asexual sino que necesitaba conocer a la persona indicada». Entiendo que las cosas no funcionan de esa forma en la realidad, pero esto es porno, así que juego un poco con la realidad.)

 

**En algún punto, puede que hayas pensado para ti mismo «Me pregunto cómo será Berlynn Wohl en la vida real». Bueno, tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, un estupendo novio y un apartamento para mi sola, específicamente, uno de esos diminutos departamentos que inexplicablemente tiene miles de pies cúbicos cubiertos de estantes. Mi comida sólo requiere de más o menos dos, así que uso el resto para almacenar otras cosas… incluyendo carpetas llenas de borradores escritos a mano de todo el smut del que he sido autora. Pero, verán, el gabinete en particular en el que mantengo esas carpetas está ocho pies por encima del suelo, accesible solamente al subirse sobre la repisa. Eso es mucho problema, así que pospongo hacer eso al apilar borradores en el gabinete más bajo, encima de la comida, de momento.**

**Amigos, aquí lo escucharon primero: _Berlynn Wohl guarda porno en los estantes de su cocina._**

 

 **c.** **¿Exactamente qué tan realista quieres que sea el sexo?**

Este es un tema que se vincula con toda esa predicación que hice un par de secciones atrás acerca de hacer tu investigación del porno, por lo que no voy a pasar mucho tiempo repitiéndome. Aprende acerca del funcionamiento del sexo entre el género o los géneros de los que estás escribiendo. Si resultas ser sexualmente activo, utiliza tus propias experiencias sexuales para informar tu escritura. Si haces una o ambas de esas cosas, no tendrás que hacer demasiado hincapié en la siguiente sección.

Escribir porno «realista» siempre ha sido y siempre será un tema complicado. En primer lugar, cada individuo tiene una definición diferente de «realista». Segundo, cada individuo tiene un distinto nivel de deseo en cuanto al «realismo».

Aquí hay un enlace a [un ensayo criticando el porno «poco realista»](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ur%C3%B3boros). Hace un montón de buenos puntos, pero si no quieres tomarse el tiempo para leer todo el asunto en este mismo momento, por ahora me limitaré a decir que el principal empuje (*risa contenida*) de la crítica es que 1) el slash está escrito por féminas adolescentes que aún no han tenido relaciones sexuales y que nunca serán capaces de experimentar realmente lo que es el sexo hombre-a-hombre; y 2) las chicas antes mencionadas están aprendiendo a escribir slash leyendo fics escritos por otras de las chicas antes mencionadas. Así, el resultado final es un uróboros auto-perpetuante y auto-felicitante de copulación poco realista.

Cada palabra de este ensayo es verdad, hasta cierto punto. No estoy negando nada de eso. Sin embargo, eso no significa que nunca debes escribir cualquiera de los tropos mencionados en el ensayo, y tampoco significa que sólo porque seas una fémina-virgen-adolescente, no tienes esperanzas como pornógrafa. Sólo significa «tómalo con calma con eso de la "lengua mágica"».

La pornografía es poco realista. ¡Pero eso es genial! Cuando lo piensas, mientras más real el porno, más espantoso puede ser. Y el porno escrito es poco realista por su misma naturaleza, en que el texto aleja al lector de algunas de las verdades más duras de sexo. Cuando lees, puedes usar tu imaginación, en vez de toparte con imperfecciones corporales, ruidos embarazosos y excreciones inconvenientes lanzadas sobre tus diversos sentidos. Si yo quisiera algo que fuera mortificante, inconveniente, incómodo, estresante, inoportuno y decepcionante, no me molestaría en buscar pornografía, simplemente tendría sexo real.

Por otro lado, algunas personas se regocijan en la escritura y/o lectura de sexo «imperfecto», fics que ofrecen incompatibilidad sexual, eyaculación precoz, disfunción eréctil, coitus interruptus, VIH, embarazos inesperados, [santorum](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Campa%C3%B1a_para_el_neologismo_%22santorum%22) y otros instigadores de vergüenza o angustia. Algunos de estos fics son absolutamente serios y algunos son satíricos, o están haciendo una declaración acerca del porno «fantasioso».

Así que, como autor, vas a tener que decidir dónde quieres que caiga tu fic dentro de la escala descendente entre Realidad y Fantasía. ¿Quieres que la acción se detenga para que Sherlock pueda decirle a John «¡Espera! Antes de que me hagas el "beso negro", quiero asegurarme de que eres consciente de que, a pesar de que acabo de lavarme, enfrentas un riesgo pequeño pero significativo de consumir materia fecal, ¡y por lo tanto de contraer hepatitis!»

Oh, nene. Te espero en mi catre.

Ese es un ejemplo extremista y cómico. Pero aquí está uno que es más común: ¿Quieres que tus personajes usen condones? Personalmente, yo nunca he incluido los condones en lo que escribo. Creo que algunos autores los consideran necesarios porque los preservativos son una parte demasiado omnipresente en la vida real muchas de las personas sexualmente activas. Uno simplemente no tiene sexo sin condón. Bueno, yo dejo a los condones fuera de la ecuación porque confío en que mis lectores entienden que los preservativos son una parte de la vida real —que, en efecto, simplemente no se tiene sexo con una pareja nueva/ocasional sin ellos— y que no se olvidarán de ellos sólo porque yo escribí una fantasía donde los condones no hicieron acto de presencia.

Sin embargo. Otros escritores podrían encontrar OOC que un personaje reflexivo y educado se fuera a la cama sin protección. Si pasar por alto los condones te parece imprudente, por favor inclúyelos.

Lo más importante es que tú, como escritor, te sientas cómodo con lo que escribes. Si lo más cercano que quieres llegar a la cruda realidad es una ligera referencia al sabor del semen siendo quizás un poco desagradable, entonces no dejes que nadie te haga sentir tanta vergüenza como para escribir sobre el Doctor teniendo arcadas hasta vomitar un poco dentro de su boca porque tiene uno vello púbico de El Amo atascado en el fondo de la garganta.

Como he dicho antes, yo creo que si tienes un sólido conocimiento de cómo funciona el sexo, fisiológicamente, no debes avergonzarte de escribir sobre personajes que se puedan correr sólo con estimulación de la próstata, o de hacer el sexo anal el Objetivo Final de tu porno. Es PORNO.

 **d.** **Quiero que mi fic lleve a la gente «a la cama». ¿Cómo me puedo asegurar de ello?**

 Ah, ahora estamos llegando a lo bueno. El núcleo blando y chocolatoso, si se quiere, de este tutorial excesivamente detallado.

Cada vez que un slasher novato presenta humildemente un trozo de su escritura e invita a la crítica constructiva... cada vez que un escritor envía su fic recién acuñado a su beta... en el momento que esas cuatro palabras mágicas son escritas «¡Se aprecia el feedback!»... Lo que realmente está sucediendo es, que un nervioso escritor está pidiendo a gritos en el vacío: me sentiría mucho mejor acerca de haber escrito esta guarrería si me dices que te masturbaste con ella.

El fenómeno kinkmeme tiene sólo unos pocos años; el primero fue lanzado en 2008. Habiendo escrito slash pre-kinkmeme y post-kinkmeme, puedo señalar una cosa que ha cambiado: los escritores solían inhibirse principalmente por temor a que su historia fuera demasiado escandalosa. Ahora que todo el mundo puede publicar cosas escandalosamente pervertidas en modo Anónimo, la gente se inhibe debido al número sin precedentes de quejas dejadas por otros fans que gozan del privilegio de estar en modo Anónimo.

He aquí una historia verdadera, que ilustra cómo el fandom pre-kinkmeme podía inhibir a un escritor: En el año 2002, escribí una escena que incluía «bola de nieve». Se lo mostré a dos amigos y ambos dijeron: «Ew, asqueroso». Pensé: «Oh, ups, lo siento, demasiado pervertido». Y por eso lo dejé fuera de la versión final.

Vayamos nueve años más tarde, cuando leí el kinkmeme de Sherlock por primera vez. Me quedé pasmada, de la mejor manera posible. «Dios mío», pensé, «no sólo quieren bola de nieve estos Anónimos, quieren beso negro, quieren fisting, nalgadas, pissing, fetichismo médico, DP, tentáculos, quieren a John viniéndose en la cara de Sherlock, quieren a Lestrade viniéndose en la cara de Sherlock, quieren a Moriarty viniéndose en la cara de Sherlock...» (No es como si estoy culpando a nadie, por cierto. Si yo tuviera un pene, también me gustaría venirme en la cara de Sherlock. Él simplemente tiene ese tipo de cara).

Por aquellos días, era un problema mucho mayor eso de criticar cosas que no te gustaban en un fic, porque tú no querías ser Ese Fan, el que se meó sobre el cereal de todo el mundo. Muy pocos fandoms tenían cantidades de fics de más de tres dígitos, así que la mayoría de los lectores de slash guardaban la esperanza de que un pésimo escritor mejorara con el tiempo, en lugar de criticarle y arriesgarse a ahuyentarle del todo.

Ahora que los lectores pueden entrar como Anónimo, las quejas son más comunes (aunque yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que son omnipresentes). Tal vez estás en el post de perorata y ves a alguien quejarse de «todos estos estúpidos fics donde Sherlock quiere tener sexo con John "por un experimento"». Lo que puede que te pierdas es la respuesta a ese post, donde otro Anon dice: «A mí me gusta el sexo!experimento, la verdad. Creo que es divertido y asombroso».

Así como algunos lectores —en slash y en mainstream— quieren leer acerca de la «polla caliente y palpitante» de un chico mientras que otros prefieren leer acerca de «su hombría», asimismo algunos lectores quieren leer un nisiquierahatenidounorgasmo!Sherlock, mientras que otros prefieren unrazonablementeexperimentado!Sherlock. Si escribes bien, si tienes una sólida comprensión de la prosa y una visión de las necesidades y motivaciones de tu personaje, entonces no importa si Sherlock ha visto un millón de pollas o ninguna en absoluto, quizás ni siquiera la suya. (Eh. Esa es una idea interesante. Discúlpeme por un momento mientras voy al kinkmeme).

He aquí algunos consejos que le di a un escritor que estaba acomplejado por haber escrito un OOC tiernucho!Sherlock (ligeramente editado para reducir redundancias):

**Me encantaría leer un fic sobre alguien actuando OOC, si la escritura es inteligente. De hecho, a menudo me encuentro que las historias de humor son más atractivas si los personajes están un poco OOC. Piensa en que las novelas de fantasía/romance/suspenso de mala calidad pueden ser a menudo comparadas con los dulces: no deberías tenerlos todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando simplemente deseas atiborrarte de basura.**

Recuerda que estás en el Fandom, que se nutre de la variedad infinita en combinación infinita. No importa cuál sea el contenido que produces, probablemente alguien lo disfrutará. Un individuo en el kinkmeme podría opinar, «me ofenden los fics donde Sherlock es asexual y luego John “le cura” ¡con su Polla Mágica de Curación! Así no es como funciona la vida real, muchasgracias». Y luego el siguiente prompter dirá: «Chicos, ¡realmente quisiera leer un buen fic con una Polla Mágica de Curación de la vieja escuela!». A menudo, la gente sabe que lo que quiere es estúpido/irreal/OOC, pero no les importa. Si tu Sherlock es el tiernucho más tierno que jamás tiernó, lo más probable es que aun así te agradezcan profusamente por tu publicación.

Si tratas de forzar tu caracterización hacia un sitio al que no quieres que vaya, sólo para complacer a una potencial audiencia, se va a notar. Escribe lo que salga naturalmente. Disfrutarás más del proceso y otros disfrutarán del resultado final. Yo amo el virgen!Sherlock e incluso si la gente me dijese que piensan que el virgen!Sherlock es estúpido, jamás podría ponerme a escribir promiscuo!Sherlock sólo para complacerles.

Así que no te dejes desanimar por una persona que se queje de un determinado tropo. En una sección anterior mencioné cómo leer slash te enseñará cuáles tropos/frases/caracterizaciones son ridículos o están demasiado usados. Ese conocimiento es sólo para informar tus preferencias acerca de lo que escribes. No pretende desalentarte de escribir en territorio bien pisado. ¿Sabes una cosa?: mi primer fic de Sherlock trató del mayor cliché en el fandom: una jadeante y cargada de adrenalina primera vez después de la excitante conclusión de un caso. Yo sabía perfectamente que era un cliché cuando lo escribí, pero resulta que no me importaba ni medio bledo que así fuera.

Desde entonces, una escritora a quien respeto mucho me dijo —sin referirse a mi fic sino a los fics en general— que aborrecía cuando los personajes hacían «sonidos de animales» en cualquier contexto. Está bien, entiendo que leer que alguien «ronroneó» o «ladró» podría parecer una tontería, pero la próxima vez que escribí un fic, mi John «gruñó» y dije «Uh oh, ¡a alguien no le gustará!» Así que lo sustituí por otro verbo. Luego Sherlock «se corrió con un rugido» y dije «¡Diablos!, lo hice otra vez». Me zambullí en el diccionario de sinónimos. Pero finalmente pensé «¿Sabes qué? A la mierda. No puedo seguir tratando de forzar nuevas palabras para reemplazar la prosa que viene a mí naturalmente. Lo siento, querida colega escritora a quien amo mucho, pero los peces deben nadar, los pájaros volar y yo tengo que escribir que “John gruñe” hasta que me muera».

Esto también es aplicable a nivel de explicitud. Si te retuerces ante la idea de escribir la frase «hueco de culo», entonces simplemente escribe «abertura» o «entrada» o «perfecto capullo de rosa» en su lugar, lo que te haga sentir cómodo. Incluso «ano» funciona... ¡sobre todo si escribes de fetichismo médico!

Sin embargo, me gustaría añadir una advertencia: Una cosa que nunca jamás he visto ser defendida en ningún lugar —la única cosa que diré que está OBJETIVA E INDISCUTIBLEMENTE MAL— es la identificación de los personajes de tu fic como «el hombre más alto», «el pelinegro», etc. A diferencia del fluff, a diferencia del non-con, a diferencia del mpreg o crack o los AUs, el utilizar esas frases está MAL, FIN DE LA HISTORIA. Una vez vi a una escritora novata (bendita sea) muy valientemente publicar su primer fic pidiendo crítica y conseguir respuestas múltiples del tipo «Leí “el hombre más bajo” y simplemente no pude seguir».

Utiliza los nombres de los personajes. Está bien. Podrías sentir la tentación de utilizar esas frases aborrecibles en pro de la variedad, porque escribir los nombres una y otra vez parece repetitivo. Pero si tu fic se lee así:

Sherlock le hizo esto a John. John le hizo eso a Sherlock. Eso hizo que Sherlock se sintiera de una manera particular sobre John. Luego John le hizo algo más que Sherlock.

...entonces es probable que debas volver atrás y empezar de nuevo. No cada frase tiene que ser Sujeto-Verbo-Objeto.

Algo que hago cuando mi prosa se pone así es presionar el Botón de Ampliación. Más sobre el Botón de Ampliación en la sección de Revisión, así que sigue leyendo.

 **e.** **Puedes escribir de lo que sabes (incluso si eres virgen)**

Antes mencioné la lectura de libros para aprender sobre el sexo. Supongamos que en este momento estás bien informado sobre sexytimes, pero debes hacer una investigación a fin de agregar contenido no-sexual a tu fic.

Una vez más, te lo ruego: no basta con ir a Google o Wikipedia, lee libros también.

No hay nada malo en usar el Internet para encontrar hechos rápidos («¿Cuántos kilómetros de Londres a Edimburgo?«). Pero si estás escribiendo una historia en la que, por ejemplo, no sé, [Sherlock y John van a la Antártida para reslolver un misterio](http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/4025.html), entonces la lectura de libros escritos por personas que han vivido en la Antártida te servirá mejor que ocho o doce artículos al azar en la web.

Había decidido que quería escribir acerca de dos cosas que nunca antes habían sido presentadas en un longfic de Sherlock: asentados en la Antártida y Calabozos y Dragones. Tenía un montón de conocimientos previos de estos dos temas, pero no escribí ni una palabra antes de releer mis dos libros favoritos de memorias de la vida en la Antártida y de indagar en los manuales de C&D en busca de los hechizos correctos.

Estos pequeños detalles le darán sabor a tus fics, incluso si ciertos detalles no son directamente relevantes para la trama.

Por ejemplo, sé mucho acerca de asesinos en serie. Escribir para el fandom de BBC Sherlock presenta un montón de oportunidades para usar ese conocimiento. En [Passionate, Unironic](http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/12866.html#cutid1), basé la escena del crimen en un ataque típico de Richard Ramírez, The Night Stalker, que aterrorizó a Los Angeles en el verano de 1985. En [Pumpkin Seeds](http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/9678.html), Sherlock expresa una fascinación por una de las peculiaridades personales de Ted Bundy, quien secuestró y asesinó a mujeres  en todo Estados Unidos a finales de los 70.

Pero la cosa es, que yo nunca he tenido demasiada vida social, así que tengo todo el tiempo de mundo para leer acerca de un millón de temas esotéricos. ¿Y qué si eres alguien de dieciséis años y sólo hay dos cosas que ames en este mundo: Sherlock y las redes sociales? Umm, bueno… ¿por qué no escribir un casefic sobre El Asesino de Twitter? No sé. Tal vez podrías encontrar una tercera cosa que amar.

 **f.** **Ten el canon a la mano todo el tiempo** **.**

Algo básico en el mundo de los fanfics es que el canon es invaluable, no solo como inspiración (DIOS MÍO, VISTE ESA MIRADITA), sino como una referencia. Cuando estoy escribiendo, intento reabsorber ocasionalmente al menos parte del canon con la intención específica de comparar y contrastar mis propias interpretaciones de personaje.

Las líneas temporales también son importantes y la mayoría de los fandoms grandes tienen fans diligentes que juntaron sus esfuerzos para construir una historia año-por-año de la Vieja República o de las Guerras Cylon u otra cosa.

Y si estás escribiendo RPF (Real Person Fic), tu fandom incluso podría darse el lujo de contar con líneas temporales en forma de libros. Sé que los Beatles, los Monkees y U2 han tenido publicadas referencias día-a-día y canción-a-canción, y estoy segura de que hay muchas más; esas son sólo tres que casualmente he leído. Estos libros pueden probar ser muy útiles para asegurarte de que tus personajes están en la ciudad correcta, grabando la canción correcta o tocando en el show correcto, el día correcto.

 **g.** **Bloqueo de escritor. O «GAAAGHH NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO»**

Hay dos tipos de bloqueo de escritor: en el que simplemente no sabes qué pasa a continuación y en el que sí sabes qué pasa a continuación pero simplemente no puedes ponerlo en palabras.

Honestamente, no tengo muchos problemas con el primero, así que otra persona tendrá que proveerles de consejos acerca de cómo combatirlo. Yo intento no comenzar a escribir hasta que sé cómo terminará la historia. Pero eso significa que tengo MUCHA experiencia con el segundo tipo de bloqueo, saber qué pasará pero no saber cómo articularlo. Así que aquí está lo que tengo que decir al respecto:

Si te «fuerzas» a ti mismo a escribir porno, tus lectores definitivamente percibirán que es forzado. Sin embargo, algunas veces tienes escrito el 95% del fic y estás atascado en el último 5%. En este caso, te doy permiso de saltarte ese 5% sólo para terminar la bendita cosa, y luego, como debe haber dicho cualquiera que alguna vez produjo un álbum de Def Leppard, «Arréglalo en el camino».

Muchos han sido los momentos en los que he estado atascada escribiendo alguna sección de una escena sexual que era importante pero que a mí me parecía un poco aburrida. «Jo, otra mamada, la sexta que he descrito esta semana». La posponía cuanto me era posible pero no haber terminado el fic me estaba volviendo loca, así que simplemente escribí «Sherlock puso su polla en la boca de John. John la chupó. Sherlock se vino». Ya. El fic ahora está técnicamente terminado. Imprímelo, toma tu pluma roja y trataremos de hacerlo un poco más evocativo la próxima vez.

Lo que nos lleva directamente a…

 

 **3.** **Revisar (y revisar y revisar y revisar)**

Para ilustrar el punto anterior, aquí tienen cómo luce mi primer borrador después de que hice mi primera revisión:

 

 

No todas las páginas lucen así. Pero se nota que este es uno de los fragmentos con los que batallé en el primer borrador, y al final solo inventé algunas tonterías para poder terminarlo. Incluso siendo tan difícil escribir esas pocas frases en el primer borrador, todo lo que ven en tinta roja fluyó naturalmente cuando vino el momento de revisar. El simple hecho de tener la historia finalizada e impresa en un papel desbloqueó algo en mi cerebro y la Prosa Púrpura se unió a la fiesta elegantemente tarde.

Así que no te preocupes si tu primer borrador es un poco forzado en algunos lugares. No hay nada que temer a menos que notes que tu segundo, tercer y cuarto borrador también están forzados. Si eso ocurre, tal vez es tiempo de volver a la sección de «Ideas».

Okay, más acerca de revisión:      

Cómo pueden ver más arriba, no hago mi revisión en la computadora. Yo imprimo una copia y saco el viejo bolígrafo rojo. Hago esto porque es más fácil mantenerlo lineal, replicando la manera en la que mi audiencia lo leerá. Si reviso en la computadora, estoy tentada a saltar de un lado a otro, detenerme para investigar términos británicos y otras cosas que comprometen el simple proceso de leer algo solo para notar si es fluido y tiene buen ritmo.

Y como lo he dicho antes, detenerme para comprobar cosas en internet puede hacer que me distraiga de la tarea que tengo entre manos. Así que si no estoy segura acerca de un término, o si necesito revisar detalles acerca del Servicio Nacional de Salud del Reino Unido o algo así, simplemente escribiré una nota para mí misma en el borrador y me encargaré de ello cuando esté mecanografiando.

También es agradable tener un borrador impreso y con notas en rojo, por si de repente te das cuenta de que «Oh, estaba bien cuando escribí X pero ahora lo borré», tendrás una copia en físico de tu borrador perdido. Si sigues re-guardando sobre el mismo documento, esa idea o frase genial que vetaste por error en el último borrador se habrá ido para siempre. O si (dios no lo quiera) tu laptop es robada, entonces habrás perdido tu borrador electrónico por completo. Una copia prehistórica hecha a papel y lápiz no parecerá tan tonta entonces.

 **a.** **El Botón de Ampliación**

Si alguna vez has visto un drama televisivo lleno de suspenso como los Expedientes Secretos X o CSI, has visto a alguien viendo grabaciones de CCTV que nota un borrón en la esquina y le dice al cerebrito que tiene al lado «¿Podemos hacer zoom y ampliar la imagen?» y entonces, ¡tarán! Consiguen la placa del vehículo del secuestrador. Una técnica ridícula cuando se trata de granulosos videos en blanco y negro, pero infinitamente útil en fics. No tienes que enfocarte en los detalles de cada cabello individual o en la pantorrilla izquierda de un personaje, pero de vez en cuando, cuando estás revisando, detente y dite a ti mismo: «¿Puedo hacer zoom y ampliar esta imagen?»

Así que refirámonos al fragmento tieso y minimalista que dejé caer en la sección anterior. «Sherlock puso su polla en la boca de John. John la chupó. Sherlock se vino». Tomaremos cada oración una a la vez:

¿De qué manera puso Sherlock su polla en la boca de John? ¿Se empujó con ansiedad? ¿La colocó sobre los labios de John y luego John se movió para tomarla? ¿La besó o lamió John primero? ¿Hizo Sherlock algún sonido cuando sintió ese contacto inicial?

¿De qué manera chupó John la polla de Sherlock? ¿Tiene experiencia en ello, o es esta su primera vez? ¿Puede saborear el líquido pre-seminal mientras lo hace? ¿Le gusta chupar pollas? ¿Si no es así, está bien con eso sólo porque ama a Sherlock? ¿Está afanándose para hacer que Sherlock se venga rápido, o está atormentando a Sherlock haciendo que la cosa sea lenta? ¿Sonríe de manera traviesa mientras se mete bajo las sábanas? ¿Sherlock lo ve hacerlo, o cierra los ojos?

¿Qué pasó cuando Sherlock se corrió? ¿Hizo algún sonido? ¿Le advirtió a John que estaba a punto de venirse? ¿O John se apartó para recuperar el aliento en el segundo incorrecto y le cayó todo en el ojo? ¿Qué dijeron después de que todo terminó? ¿Le agradeció Sherlock a John?

Ahí está. Hacer zoom y ampliar esa imagen de tres oraciones nos consiguió cerca de quince frases más.

 **b.** **¿Aún es caliente mi porno**?

Este pequeño fragmento de auto-duda nunca, jamás se irá, sin importar qué tantos Kudos recibas ni cuántas personas te agreguen a sus Amigos. Escribirás y después revisarás hasta que las palabras «apretado aro de músculo» ya no tengan significado alguno y luego dirás «Uh oh».

No entres en pánico. Por supuesto que te parece rancio. Lo has leído mil veces y pensado en ello mil más. Pero recuerda cuando escribiste el primer borrador. Si te sentías más o menos con ganas de irte a tu catre al finalizar, entonces hay probabilidad de que todavía puedas inducir esa sensación en los demás, y será recibido como tal por tu audiencia.

 

 ** III.  ** ** Termínalo, etiquétalo, shippealo. (Bueno, imagino que primero lo tienes que shippear, no…) **

Esta sección proveerá algunos tips acerca de qué pasa después que tu fic está terminado.

  **A.** **¿Cómo sé que lo que estoy a punto de publicar no enardecerá a las masas?**

Bueno, no lo sabes a ciencia cierta. No hasta que lo publiques. Las reglas básicas de la publicación de fics establecen que debes advertir a la gente si tu fic contiene: problemas de consentimiento, violencia gráfica, suicidio o ideación suicida, trastornos psicológicos, muerte de personaje principal, incesto, sexo de/con menores de edad, mpreg, cambio-de-género (gender-bending) o universos alternos (AU). Si etiquetas tu fic claramente con esas advertencias, entonces estás listo. La gente que podría, potencialmente, sentirse ofendida sabrá pasar del fic en primer lugar. (Hay más de cómo etiquetar tu fic más abajo).

Pero digamos que tu fic no tiene ninguna de esas cosas. Tal vez sólo estás preocupado de que la gente no apreciará el hecho de que John se enamore de Moriarty, o de que hiciste de Sherlock un _brony_. Puedes manejar esto de varias maneras. Puedes preguntarle a un beta, o publicar anónimamente, o utilizar la publicación «concrit» del kinkmeme de tu fandom, si alguna está disponible. Sigue leyendo para más información acerca de cómo lidiar con las críticas, pero repetiré que a la gente le gusta toda clase de cosas, así que si la escritura es buena, el resto vendrá solo. (Por cierto, si alguien conoce historias con brony!Sherlock, ¿podrían pasarme el link? Gracias).

 

 **B.** **Cómo estigmatizar tu fic antes de que alguien lea una palabra de él**

Sólo con publicar las estadísticas vitales de tu historia, perderás lectores potenciales. Yo he leído personalmente las siguientes afirmaciones de la mano de consumidores de slash (parafraseadas):

1\. «Estoy aquí por el porno y no voy a leer nada que no sea NC-17/Explícito».

2\. «No me molesto en leer fics que son de menos de X-miles de palabras porque no creo que alguien pueda escribir un fic donde algo que valga la pena de hecho ocurra en menos que eso».

3\. «Si no tiene resumen, no me molesto en darle clic».

4\. «Nunca leeré [deportes acuáticos, mpreg, non-con, AUs, etc.]».

5\. «Sólo leo fics terminados, no en WIP».

6\. «Pienso que [drabbles, poesía, songfics, etc.] no valen la pena».

Así que, es probable que una cantidad considerable de gente vea tu resumen y pase de largo. No dejes que esto te desanime. Todo lo que se necesita es que a una persona le guste tu fic lo suficiente para recomendarlo, y entonces BAM, un centenar de clics. Y después, cuando publiques tu próximo fic, la gente verá tu nombre y le darán clic automáticamente, sólo porque disfrutaron de tu escritura la última vez.

Por otro lado, si pones el nombre de un kink cotizado o de una pareja inusual en tu resumen, te asegurarás un grupo de lectores bien definido. Siempre hay gente que espera y desea y ruega por tentáculos, polen sexual, kid!fic, crossovers, etc. Así que un resumen es una maldición y una bendición.

Otra cosa a tener presente: He tenido montones de comentarios del tipo «Normalmente no leería nunca [deportes acuáticos, mpreg,  AUs, etc.], pero amo todo lo que escribes así que leí este y ME ENCANTÓ». Ese es el mejor feedback que puedes obtener, en mi opinión, porque eso significa que eres lo suficientemente talentoso como para superar lo que incomoda a esa otra persona, lo que es bastante halagador.

 

 ** IV.  ** ** Ahora eres un escritor de slash. ¿Qué pasa después? **

Una vez que has publicado tu fic (o tu primer fic en un nuevo fandom), probablemente te llenes de toda clase de ~sentimientos~. Con algo de suerte, el feedback positivo que recibirás hará que sientas que todo el esfuerzo y la duda a la hora de escribir valieron la pena. Puede que luego sientas una nueva clase de estrés: la presión de escribir una continuación, tan rápido como puedas, para establecer una reputación.

Esta presión, no solamente en el slash sino en todas las ramas artísticas, a menudo resulta tristemente en el «bajón del que ya no es novato», o como lo expresó un músico «Te pasas los primeros veinte años de tu vida escribiendo tu primer álbum, y catorce meses escribiendo el segundo».

Por otra parte, una relativa escasez de feedback puede hacer que te desesperes. No te desalientes si tu primer fic no es inundado de comentarios; eso puede significar un montón de cosas. Si es un fandom pequeño, puede deberse a la falta de lectores, no a tu falta de talento. Un fandom demasiado grande puede sumergir tu fic bajo los otros setenta y tres que fueron publicados ese día. Si tu fandom está lleno de fics pasados y presentes que son similares al que escribiste, puede perderse entre la multitud. Múdate a otro fandom más pequeño seis meses después o escribe de una pareja inusual y los lectores tenderán la alfombra roja. Tal es la voluble naturaleza del slash.

La persistencia es la clave. Con cada fic, ganarás nuevos lectores, y algunos que tal vez no se molestaron en comentar tu primer fic puede que se sientan inclinados a decirte, dos meses después, «No puedo seguir callándolo, simplemente tengo que decirte que todo lo que escribes es maravilloso».

Y tal como cualquier otra habilidad, mientras más escribas, más aprenderás y mejor te volverás.

Okay, quizás tus primeros fics fueron un poco deslucidos, pero tu quinto puede ser el que mueva al fandom hasta las raíces.

Mal feedback entregado justo a tu puerta es de hecho muy poco común en el fandom —si un lector no está disfrutando tu trabajo, es mucho más probable que sólo cierre la ventana y siga con su vida. Hay realmente sólo dos situaciones donde la gente se sentirá inclinada a dejarte mal feedback: cuando lo pides específicamente, tal como en una publicación «concrit»; o cuando los has ofendido. Tal vez tu fic incluía temas que sintieron que debían estar en las advertencias o etiquetas, o quizás sintieron que el tratamiento que le diste a determinada condición psicológica fue insensible, o a lo mejor tienen una opinión diferente acerca del nivel de consentimiento demostrado por un personaje. Utiliza tu mejor juicio cuando recibas críticas de esta naturaleza. Dale la razón al crítico si piensas que tiene un buen punto, ignóralo si sientes que está siendo poco razonable. Tienes el derecho de presentar tu fic en tu propia plataforma en la manera que quieras, pero igualmente, debes aceptar la responsabilidad por esa presentación, específicamente del efecto que tiene sobre tu reputación.

 

** V. Conclusión **

Trata al porno como un ASUNTO SERIO cuando lo estés escribiendo, pero como simple y puro entretenimiento cuando lo estés presentando. Porque es ambas cosas. Llena a tus fans de amor y respeto (y más fics, si puedes  hacerlo), siempre trabaja en mejorar tu escritura y no dejes que nadie arruine tu diversión :)

-Berlynn


End file.
